The Vampires of Nosgoth
The Vampires of Nosgoth or the Reborn as they prefer to be called, are a race of humanoids that have been brought back to life through alchemical and necromatic means. After this process they require the blood of the living to continue living as a half undead individual that is very similar to a dhampir. From the shards of tattered dreams, I rose - unwilling... Tossed upon tides of pain that flowed and ebbed and left me searingly awake. And '' ''more revoltingly - alive ..' Kain, The First Born of Nosgoth Appearance The Reborn all appear similar yet at the same time vastly different. All are extremely pale individuals and for the most part look to be normal humans from afar. Up close though they look much more like normal Dhampir's with pointed teeth and slightly pointed ears, though each Clan has specific features. Individual Clan appearance is listed under each Clans listing. History Early History Recent History The Clans have spent the last 100 years building up their empire on the Island of Nosgoth after the conjunction. Much of there Empire was damaged and it is finally back up to its original glory. While many other countries fell into anarchy during the conjunction the Empire and Clans knew that if they where to survive it would be through unity. Recently the Reborn have decided to learn more about the other countries and beings in there world. They are studying cultures, religions and countries to see who is ready to be conquered. Society & Culture Society The Empire of Nosgoth is divided into several Clans. Each Clan has it position within the whole of the empire and each Clan brings a certain aspect to the whole. The Clan way of life dominates most activities for the individual and only the nobility vary from this. The Clan Comes first for most individuals followed by loyalty to the Empire. Clan Duriath is predominantly explorers and warriors of the Empire. Clan Khelthrai are full of scholars and religious individuals who help keep the Empire together through necromancy and other dark arts. Clan Nadreium are the only individuals that can tolerate the feel of water and have become pirates and marines. Clan Rezielim have adapted to Fly through the clouds and are scouts and day time guardians of the Empire. Clan Turelim are Guardians and body guards for the nobles of the Clans. Clan Ashari has become the spymasters and infiltrators of the empire. Though the above is what they different clans are born to do individuals may very from the norm. The Empire is very stable as each individual places the needs of others above there own with the majority of the Reborn populace is Lawful or Neutral. Most activities go on during the night as most of the Clans are rapidly drained by sunlight. A good majority of the Cities in the empire are covered by thick clouds to reduce this problem and only the country side where none vampires reside are left to the burning sun. Non-Reborn in the Empire are more or less considered cattle and though they are not mistreated they are harvested for blood. Most individuals are required to give blood periodically and are not killed during the harvest unless they are criminals. The general none Reborn populace is left to there own devices during most of the year and generally are given a lot of freedom. It should be noted however that they are not considered a part of the Empire and do not have rights that the Reborn have unless they choose to become a willing donor. Willing subjects are considered to be lesser citizens of the empire and are granted additional rights by the Clan they pledge themselves to. Warfare between the Clans is limited to Honor duels and political maneuvering. Fatalities can occur but they are generally frowned upon as this hurts the Empire. Typical punishment for murder during a duel is banishment but in some cases execution is allowed. Even when banished many of the Reborn still try to help the Empire by spying or exploring the world. Religion Religion is a touchy subject to most Reborn as only Clan Khelthrai actively worship anything. The patriarchs and matriarchs of the Clans tend be worshiped as minor deities as they are the original Reborn of the Empire. Religion is further discussed under Clan Khelthrai. Relations Relations with the Empire and other races tend to be strained at best. Most Races view necromancy and the undead as vile creatures and the Reborn view other races as lesser beings. The Clans currently do not wish war with any neighboring countries as they just rebuilt yet at the same time they are actively learning about the countries around them. Individuals can become powerful allies but for the most part they will put the Clan or Empire over friendship to non Reborn. The Different Clans are allowed to intermingle with each other and relationships are allowed between them. This is manly due to Reborn being unable to reproduce naturally. When a willing donor has served their master for a set amount of time they are turned into a new member of the Clan. Relationships are allowed as it helps solidify the Clans as a united force and many Clan Noble relationships are made for political gain. Your Clan is considered to be your family. Military of the Empire *Nosgoth Navy *Nosgoth Armies Geography of the Empire *Nosgoth *The Dark Council *Kain, The First Born of Nosgoth. Adventurers '''Alchemist: All Clans have some that pursue the art of the Alchemist. They view the ability to craft alchemical items to be crucial to the ongoing survival of the Empire as they can develop ways to heal and augment individuals without magical resources. Barbarian: Only Clans Duriath and Turelim have a ready number of individuals that prefer to channel their rage into a weapon. Barbarians from these clans tend to be shock troops for the Empire and can turn the tide of battle with a well placed charge or attack. Bard: Clan Ashari is the only clan that actively train bards. As the Clan is known for its enchanters and spy masters the Bard fits in as a important part of the clans culture. The Skill set for bards also work incredible well with the clans traits. Cavalier: Cavaliers in the empire are generally individuals that are trained from rebirth to serve a specific role. All Clans are required to have a few members server in these roles. The only order options for the individuals are the following: Order of the Beast: Used as a shock force. This is the smallest order in the Empire and numbers less then 50 individuals. Order of the Guard: Primarily used to guard specific locations in the Empire. This order is one of the largest in the Empire. Order of the Lion: Cavaliers of this order Guard High Council members and the Ruler of Nosgoth. Generally there is a limited number of individuals but they are given the best equipment and training of the orders. New Order: Order of Blood: Most Reborn belong to the Order of Blood. *Order of Blood Cleric: Clan Khelthrai is the only clan that has clerics among its members. Clerics generally worship the gods of Nosgoth. More information can be found under Clan Khelthrai. Druid: Druids are a rarity among the clans as their half undead nature tends to make interaction with nature strained. Clan Duriath is the only Clan that sees druids among there numbers. Fighter: Almost all of the clans have fighters of some sort. The Exception tends to be with Clan Khelthrai as they prefer to study the arcane arts or focus on divine worship. Inquisitor: For most clans the Inquisitor fulfills the role of a healer as most clans do not have clerics among their ranks. Though many inquisitors are very martial focused the ability to cast spells and their knowledge makes them a addition to all the clans. Monk: Those that follow the monks way in Nosgoth tend to be viewed as oddities. This is because of how the Empire treats religion and spirituality with some mistrust and skepticism. Reborn that choose the Monk path however are feared for the power that they bring into any situation. Oracle: Oracles are rare among Clan Khelthrai as most members that cast divine spells are clerics. From time to time there will be a oracle but it does not happen often. Paladin: Reborn cannot be Paladins. It should be noted however they can become Anti-Paladins. Ranger: Clan Duriath has the greatest number of rangers in the empire as they tend to explorer the world for the Empire. Reborn hold rangers in high regards as they gather information while being away from the Empire. Rogue: Many clans utilize rogues for there ability to spy on others and preform assassinations for the Empire. Clan Ashari has the largest number of rogues in the Empire and tend to have the best spymasters. Sorcerer: Clan Ashari has a extremely high number of Sorcerers among their ranks. Many of them are focused on being able to seduce and control as apposed to the more traditional focus of high damage output that most sorcerers follow. Summoner: Many of the Summoners that are in the Empire come from Clan Ashari and tend to make up for the lack of physical resilience the clan has. Witch: Witches are the primary spell casters that are in each Clan. From necromantic Gravewalker to Sea Witches the class offers a lot of power to each clan as a healer and damage dealer with their arcane arts. It should be noted that only Clan Khelthrai Witches actively become Gravewalkers and it is frowned upon if other clans have them among their numbers. Wizard: Clan Khelthrai has the majority of wizards in the empire. Necromancy is generally the preferred school of study for them and those that do not know at least some necromantic spells are viewed with distrust by the rest of the Clan. Reborn Special Equipment, Feats, Spells, and Traits *Special Equipment *Vampires of Nosgoth Feats *Nosgoth Magic *Nosgoth Vampire Specific Traits Reborn Racial Abilities It should be noted that creating a character of this race should be restricted until the party is between 8th and 12th level. All Reborn have the following abilities plus clan racial modifiers. Bonuses Half-Undead: '''Half-undead races are strange or unholy fusions of the living and the undead. A half-undead race has the following features: * Half-undead have the darkvision 60 feet racial trait. * Half-undead gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and mind-affecting effects. * Half-undead take no penalties from energy-draining effects, though they can still be killed if they accrue more negative levels than they have Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels they've gained are removed without any additional saving throws. * Half-undead creatures are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. A half-undead creature with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. '''Shadow Resistance: Members of this race gain cold resistance 5 and electricity resistance 5. Blood Drain: 1d3 CON Damage if succeeded grapple check. This attack only works on humanoids and Monstrous humanoids. Clan Specific Traits: Each Clan of the Reborn has unique abilities which are reflected on their individual pages. Weakness Light Sensitivity: Members of this race are dazzled as long as they remain in an area of bright light. Note Sentinels do not have this vulnerability. Vulnerable to Sunlight: Members of this race take 1 point of Constitution damage after every hour they are exposed to sunlight. Note members from Clans Nadreium and Rezielim take 2 hours to take the damage. Vulnerable to Water: Members of this race take 1d6 points of Acid damage after every round they are exposed to Water. This needs to be large amounts of water, light rain does not do damage but torrential rains would. If they are submerged they instead take 10d6 damage. Holy Water does double damage to the Reborn. Note members of Clan Nadreium do not take this damage. The Thirst Rebirth Becoming Reborn: Any humanoid can become a Reborn though they lose any benefits of the base race during the process. This process is called The Ritual of Rebirth and is generally only done on those that the Clan deems worthy. Subraces Reborn Clans *Clan Ashari *Clan Duriath *Clan Khelthrai *Clan Nadreium *Clan Rezielim *Clan Turelim *Template, Blood Pawn